


Charming

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Non-verbal magic is a dangerous thing.





	

With hindsight, it was easy to see the mistake in beginning a unit on non-verbal magic without strict classroom guidelines. Filius Flitwick always tried to believe the best of his students, however, and he liked to think that, by their seventh year, they were adult enough to be trusted without uncompromising rules. 

Flitwick was, of course, mistaken.

By the tenth minute of the lesson, three students had tails, Pansy had sprouted horns and Neville appeared to have grown a trunk. With no spells having been uttered, the culprits could be distinguished only by their smirks. 

Maturity, it seemed, was overrated.


End file.
